


A Halloween Night~

by ElltheNerd



Category: Horror Movies - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Horror, Other, Scary Clowns, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd
Summary: Annie:Lets go out tomorrow nightEllie:But it's Halloween tomorrowAnnie:Don't worry we'll be fineEllie:okay....





	

_**Ellie**_ :Annie I'll be there in 25 mins be ready I won't wait for long 


End file.
